At various merchant locations, such as a merchant's retail store, a user may browse items and/or services for sale from the merchant and select various items/services for purchase from the merchant. These items/services may be grouped in areas together, such as a produce or bakery of a shopping market or a computers or televisions section of an electronics store. Based on the amount of items/services purchased, the user may spend a different amount of time completing a checkout and payment. For example, purchasing one bag of apples may be very quick; however, purchasing enough vegetables, meat, condiments, and hamburger buns for a barbeque may take a considerably larger amount of time. Moreover, certain items/services may take longer to purchase by nature of the type of item/service. While purchasing soft drinks for a barbeque may be accomplished quickly, it may take longer to purchase alcohol for a party due to checking identification to verify age, completing a more expensive purchase, or retrieving items that are under security precautions. Moreover, payment methods may cause users to spend different amounts of time completing a payment. However, merchants merely guide users to checkout lines without determining how long the user may take to checkout. Thus, these checkout lines may not be optimized to increase user throughput and create a better user experience.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.